


House of M

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: House of Chaos [1]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Charles Xavier Can Walk, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier Are Parents, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Wars (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik finds himself in the possession of rather interesting photos of himself and his family.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Jessica Drew, Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan & Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Meggan Puceanu/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: House of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus the master of magnetism confronts his son of rather interesting photos that came into his possession. Photos of all the male members of his family with their significant other. St the same time. At the same place really. Pietro and Namor rather snuggling up together. Tommy making out with one of his fellow mutants. What was his name again? David perhaps? His mutant ability makes him some sort of PRODIGY. Billy in the arms of that Kree/Skrull hybrid offspring of space royalty. Teddy Altman is his name. A rather powerful union with this Teddy lad in the long run. And then the master of magnetism himself carrying his consort Charles in his arms. He is rather curious about why Lorna and Wanda are not in these. Perhaps it was because they took the photos themselves. Or maybe it's because they didn't have dates themselves. Or perhaps it is likely they are the only members of the family that is straight. Of course, he would love his children and grandchildren no matter what his sexual orientation is. But still, this is rather an amusing event he admits.Hmmm, Erik makes a note to himself. On one to be careful where they plan their date night. 

"So many questions. For example, did you arrive with just Namor or the avengers? And what are the odds that most of the family are here? I mean I can imagine the twins planning a double date." Erik asks as he flips through the photos. Which of course makes his speedster offspring Quicksilver blush in embarrassment.

“UHHHHH. THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FATHER. and where did you get these photos of me, anyway?” He asks his father. “Though I shouldn’t be too embarrassed to get caught. You were dancing with Professor X, after all.” He quickly adds.

"I forget. It was either some human trying to blackmail me or an interview." Erik admits. "What of it? Do you have a problem with this? Even more so why do you care who I spend my time with?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Not surprised it was a human. They always have nothing better to do.” The speedster said with a sigh. “Look, old man, I only started caring when YOU started snooping into my... affairs.” He adds. 

"I thought it was rather funny. That we all were there at the same time in the same place. And no violence occurred and nobody important is dead." Erik said. 

“I.. damn, you’re right. Everything went a little TOO well. Almost like we were written in fanfiction. Do you know what that is, old man?" Pietro mocks him with a smirk. 

"Yes. It's like porn. But with words," Erik said. ".....You know what Porn is?!?" Pietro asks. "Yes, this surprised you?" Erik asks. "YES!" Pietro said. 

"Despite my old age boy. I still pay attention to SOME pop culture now and again." He said with a smirk. Causing the speedster to quickly runoff in a matter of seconds leaving the mutant to himself.

Then he goes over the pictures again. He also sees the queen of Africa STORM of all people kissing Logan one of his most loyal members of his red guard. **_Maybe she broke up with Mystique? Speaking of which there is her son dancing with the queen of Britain aka Meggan Braddock!_** **_Perhaps they are just friends though._** Another one of his red guard members Jessica Drew with the hero Carol Danvers. Erik LIKES Captain Marvel. She is one of the few humans who he tolerates and hasn't tried to kill him like Power Man aka Luke Cage has in the past. 

He will look over the fact that Billy and Tommy are seen being FRIENDS with several known members of the resistance. Which of course surprised no one because they have always been rebellious when it came to his policies on humans. Erik couldn't help but wonder if this was taken at a party he doesn't remember attending. Although to be honest he goes to a lot of parties so this one seems less important compared to other matters. Maybe he will show these to Charles one day. Well if he REMEMBERS them anyway.

  
  
  



	2. How Charles survived the house of M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how Charles is alive and well in the house of m.

Years ago in the heart of Genosha. Before the Royal Family were into power. They were fighting for mutant rights. However, the U.S Government decided to lead a 3 man black ops team. It was their way of trying to contain the ever-growing threat of mutants to the rest of the world with a covert operation. It's a rather simple one. Kill Magneto and as many of his followers as possible. To prove an example of all mutants!

Although the attack on the island itself was just a distraction. The master of magnetism was unaware of the threat that was inside his home. Magneto fought against Mimic. The man who had the ability of every mutant on the Island. Mimic although had the upper hand in terms of raw power. Magnus had something he did not. He has experience!

Magneto magnetically summoned a power-negating collar and snapped it around Mimic’s neck and he fell to the ground. Erik wanted to make an example of him. To all those who dare attack mutants. "All we wanted was a place where mutants like us could be safe. But it's clear to me that you would rather help the humans control us." Erik said. Then Mimic struggles to get up. He noticed that both his legs are broken. It's a miracle that he even survived the fall from so high up in the air. "I won't...I won't apologize for being a Patriot!" He said. "You're not a Patriot. You're nothing more than a useful weapon. A monster." Erik said. Then he grabs a wooden pole and before he strikes the power mimic. "And monsters do not deserve to live." He tells him and then kills him with the object in his hands. 

Soon a telepathic cry can be heard out in his head. **_(MAGNUS!)_** Charles said. _**(CHARLES!)**_ Erik said flying as fast as he can. ( _ **THEY MADE IT INSIDE THE CASTLE!)**_ "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be the weapon they made you be." Charles said calmly. "You're wrong. I do." Bucky said. 

  
  
  


Charles simply just sighed and activated the special features Erik had installed in his wheelchair. Which of course included a forcefield. "What kinda chair is that?!?" Bucky said. "We have friends all over. Plus Erik is a lot smarter than he lets on." Charles said with a shrug. Just as Bucky begins to say something. Erik crashes in and sees the intruder. Erik immediately goes to Charles and protect him from whatever arsenal the intruder has on him. Then Bucky throws a knife at the mutants. Erik tries to stop it with his powers but the knife just went through his hand. "RAGH!" Erik said grunting in pain. 

"Did you truly believe that we would come here to kill you using METAL weapons," Bucky said. Then Magnus noticed something familiar about the assassin. "Oh my god...BUCKY BARNES?!?" Erik said in shock. "He is here to kill you," Charles said. "I know. I just ran into one of his friends." Erik said using his powers to levitate the metal shield he decided to bring with him. "Hey, don't you dare touch that!" Bucky said pulling out a gun on him. Normally Erik would kill his attacker. However, Erik simply knocked him out with the shield out of respect for the hero he used to be. 

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle. A sleeping Wanda Maximoff is unaware of the danger in her room. Soon she can feel a gun being pressed against her face. She immediately wakes up and as if by magic her eyes begin to glow a crimson red and she finds herself able to defend herself. She disassembles Nuke's gun with her newfound powers. Then she quickly OBLITERATES her attacker. Soon her friend Sofia enters her room after hearing all the commotion. 

"Miss Wanda are you okay?" She said barging in. "I...I am fine. Although I fear that there is an attack on the castle. And I just killed my assailant." Wanda admits. "I thought you didn't HAVE any powers?" She said. "I...So did I. Apparently I was wrong." She said looking at her hands. **_/What have I become/_** Wanda thinks to herself.

Soon other mutants catch up to Erik and Charles when it seems that there weren't any more of them. "Magneto! You are safe." Quicksilver said speeding up to him. "Yes. I am. How are the others?" Erik asks. "Injured or Dead but the majority is still alright. Wanda used her powers to kill her assailant." Pietro said. "So there were 3 of them. Well lucky for us. We have a prisoner. Have the healers tend to the injured. Interrogate the prisoner. Because the hero he once was. Would never have done this. No...I suspect that this man is as much a victim as any of us here because of the humans." Erik said. 

Days soon past and after trying to heal Bucky from the trauma done to him. "He experimented on. Something happened to him. He lost his arm. Then the doctors who got to him experiment on him. So many deaths. Too many." Charles said in horror as he begins to read his mind. "I see. And how is Barnes recovering?" Erik asks. "Traumatized. Angry and VERY Vengeful." Charles said. "Against us?" Erik asks. "The people who did this," Charles said. "They are not going to stop this. They are going to keep coming." Charles adds. Then we have to advance our campaign sooner than possible. And so it begins." Magnus said levitating the shield with his powers. 

"Begin what?" Charles asks fearing he already knows the answer. "The fall of AMERICA!" Erik said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Bucky wasn't brainwashed in the series. But meh sue me. Also, I don't like the fact with being allies of Wakanda and Atalan. That Charles' Wheelchair didn't have any decent feathers. At least a gun!

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came from the Secret Wars saga. Personally, I always thought it was hilarious that every male member of the royal family was in the same place at the same time


End file.
